


Cats Love Tuna

by WitchoftheMoonlitPath



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchoftheMoonlitPath/pseuds/WitchoftheMoonlitPath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta reaches out to Eridan and in the rush of the moment she declares her feelings, not wanting to be pulled away from Eridan. This is cutesy fluff, barely any by my standards. Written for my girlfriend who loves this pairing. I tried my best! Please enjoy~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats Love Tuna

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews would be nice, I am not used to this pairing and this was a request from my girlfriend. I hope this was what she wanted, if not...well I will be writing more NepEri in the future XD

**Nepeta’s shipping wall was no secret. Equius thought it was the most shameful thing for a green blood to possess. He also was horrified at who Nepeta shipped with herself. Karkat was a forever crush of hers. She couldn’t remember a time, after meeting him, that she never admired him. Soon her admiration turned toward red feelings. But, her world fell around. Karkat denied her and he went after other trolls for his quadrants. Heartbroken, Nepeta scratched out herself from her shipping wall, except for her moirailegence with Equius.**

 **  


At this point in her life she felt like things would never go her way. She tried roleplaying with friends online, playing ponies with Equius, and reminiscing about her old hunts. This continued until, one day, she was scrolling through the memos on trollian. Most of them were Karkat rants; it hurt her to see them still. Then purple text caught her eye. It was Eridan, talking to himself egotistically, as she read through it, his typing seemed to get more solemn. He was trying to reach out to someone, but, due to the fact that the memo continued up until the day before proved that no one was paying attention to him either. She jumped up and scrounged around her room, shoving things into the furry bag she owned. Lastly, before she pawed off, she left Equius a message on trollian,   
  
AC:  :33 < *writes note to meowrail* I am visiting a fishy troll, be back soon~

**

After the message sent she left to cheer the purple blooded troll up. It took a little while to locate the seadwellers room. She lifted her arm and knocked on the door, waiting for the other to open the door. From behind the thick door came pounding and complaining, yup, she had the right hive alright. The door burst open and a purple faced half naked troll emerged with only his hipster pants on. “wwho wwould be visitin me? nobody deamed me wworthy of respondin to my memo.” 

**

  
Nepeta hissed at the fishy troll, “Nepeta did not respond because she was too busy walking over here fish breath.”  
  
Eridan stared at her, mouth agape. Nepeta looked him over curiously. His purple tinted gills on his abdomen and neck fascinated her. Without thinking, she reached out and touched them. Eridan flailed and fell on his back. He looked so floundered that Nepeta could not hold back a giggle as she reached a hand out to him. He looked at it warily and took her hand and he was lifted back up to his feet. “Nepeta says hi to her fishy acquaintance and asks why he is not fully dressed?”  
  
Eridan sighs, “Nep, could wwe skip the roleplayin speak?”  
  
“Nepeta denies request.”  
  
“Please Nep?”  
  
“Fiiiiiiine. Hello Eridan~”  
  
“Nep, wwould you like to come in?” He stood aside for her to enter with a flourished gesture. She skipped in and pounced on the nearest pile of stuff. The other troll followed, but at a more even gait. He gracefully sat next to the cat eared troll, deciding not to put a shirt on since she liked his gills. She ended up playing with them for a few more moments. “Nep, are my gills your neww play thing?”  
  
“Puuuuufect idea Eridan!~”   
  
“Maybe I havve somefin better.” He stood up and disappeared for a few moments, coming back with a purple yarnball. He tossed it gently at her and watched as she launched at it playfully. She was such an adorable troll, and he just wanted to watch her play forever.He ended up sitting back in the pile while she rolled around with the yarn. She continued these actions til she became aware of the other troll watching her with a smile on his face.  
  
“Eridan? Is there something stuck to my tail?” She chased her tail a few times in a circle before falling into the pile.  
  
“Noww there is, Nep.” He chuckled as he lifted the yarn off of her. “I do not knoww howw you can act so adorably, while still killin little animals to survvivve.”  
  
“Well, I enjoy being like a little meow beast. It is fun furr me.” He couldn’t resist reaching over to rub her head gently. Nepeta let out a soft purr as she leaned toward the touch. Eventually she was curled up in Eridan’s lap. “Eridan, why didn’t you just go into the common room? Everyone lays around there.”  
  
Eridan pouted, “Wwell, I wwanted someone to care enough to seek me out.”  
  
Waiving a paw chastising him gently, “Erikitty, you know you have to be nice to the others for them to be nice to you.” He hung his head and continued to pet her absentmindedly. “Erikitty you are so silly, what would you do without me?~”  
  
He rolled his eyes in response and and continued to pet her head silently. He listened to her purrs and eventually fell asleep with the other troll on top of him. The two of them awoke at the sound of the door being bashed in, Equius heaving on top of the carnage of the door. “Nepeta, this is disgraceful, doing this outside of a quadrant. A troll of your blood should never partake in such vulgarity, even if it with a high blood.” He then proceeded to reach out and grab her hand.  
  
Nepeta flailed and cried out, “But he was alone like me! I wanted to make him feel better. Reading his memo, that was the most pitiful thing ever. He was so alone, but he didn’t try to see the others! I wanted to take care of him!” She flushed green, her eyes going back and forth from her moirail and Eridan. Purrhaps she had said too much.  
  
Eridan was shocked, as was Equius. Neither of them had thought it plausible. The royal troll rose to his feet and timidly walked over to the pair that were near the door. “Equius, release her.” With a bucket of sweat the blue blood did as he was ordered. Eridan kneeled down and looked up at Nepeta imploringly. “Did you mean wwhat I think you meant?”  
  
Nepeta was now in the spotlight, she was frozen, her mind whirling. Did what she said have foundation? Did she feel pity for the fishy troll? She looked down into his eyes and saw all of the emotions running through them; hope, fear, and hurt. She nodded and pecked his cheek, embarrassed to do this in front of her meowrail.  
  
Equius flushed, nodded stiffly and left the two alone to discuss and bond. Once he was gone Nepeta glomped Eridan into the pile on the floor. She pawed at his gills gently and nuzzled his face, “I pity you Erikitty~”  
  
“And I you, Nep. You are so childish and adorable. Though, you can defend yourself, your moirail doesn’t let you do all you wwant. I pity you so much.”  
  
The two of them curled up together, one purring and the other holding tight to his matesprit. They found pity in a hopeless place.  
**


End file.
